


Burning Bridges

by sisabet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heresluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/gifts).



_**New Vid!! Friday Night Lights! VVC Auction**_  
So when [](http://heresluck.livejournal.com/profile)[**heresluck**](http://heresluck.livejournal.com/)  purchased my vidding services in the [](http://vividcon.livejournal.com/profile)[**vividcon**](http://vividcon.livejournal.com/) auction I was excited.  She sent me the song and told me "Friday Night Lights" and I was excited.  Then she mentioned that while she still loved early FNL, season 4 and 5 (and I still have not been able to make myself watch the last season. Don't get mad - I'm weird that way. I still haven't watched the Smallville finale, either. I need A LOT of support to finish things) had taken over her brain so this was a vid she was previously going to make...and I was terrified.

But excited! I, I would _make a here's luck vid_! YES! She was going to make this vid, but no longer had the time and so she had enlisted me to make it for her. I could do this.  I could make a here's luck vid for here's luck!!!

And that is the story of how I found out that the type of ensemble vids that here's luck makes are really really hard to do. Impossible, even, if you are me and your brain works the way mine does. Instead of making a vid that combined all the hearts and minds of the early seasons of FNL into a coherant whole (which is exactly the vid she can make) I made a mish mash of... stuff.

So I realized that I am not so good at vidding in a macro-setting and looked for the micro bits that I could salvage and focus upon.  Also, I vow to work at improving my macro-vidding skills. First up? Compiling a macro-ensemble vid playlist to study.

Anyway, this is the vid I was able to make. It is most definitely not a here's luck vid, but judging by how hard she was crying when it aired, I don't think she minds very much.  I also kinda like it, too :) and want to thank h.l. for giving me the opportunity to make this vid and explore my limitations. Also there is Tyra.

  
Also, Matt Sorensen? I O U  _at least_ one vid.

  
Burning Bridges  
song by Chris Pareka  
This is the story of...

[Download the 46 mb xvid file here (right click save as) ](http:///sisavids.com/BurningBridges.avi)

  
Much like the night-life and boogie-ing, I love the feedback.


End file.
